W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu KRÓLOWA TARRYANI. Obejrzawszy całą menażerję, wróciliśmy do Steam-House, umówiwszy się pierwej z dostawcą, że będziemy się wzajemnie odwiedzać. Chikarisowie Van Guitta znający doskonale miejscowość i zwyczaje zwierząt, mogli kapitanowi oddać wielkie przysługi w jego myśliwskich wyprawach; to też dostawca oddał mu ich uprzejmie do rozporządzenia, zalecając szczególniej Kalaganiego, na którego we wszystkiem można się było spuścić, gdyż był nadzwyczaj sprytny, przezorny i wierny. Kapitan przyrzekł nawzajem, o ile będzie w jego mocy, dopomagać dostawcy do pojmania brakujących mu jeszcze zwierząt. Przed opuszczeniem kraalu, pułkownik Munro raz jeszcze podziękował Kalaganiemu, który mu ocalił życie, mówiąc mu, że zawsze będzie mile przyjęty w Steam-House. Hindus skłonił się zimno, nie okazując niczem zadowolenia, jakie sprawiły mu słowa pułkownika. Powróciliśmy przed samym obiadem i naturalnie osoba Mateusza Van Guitt dostarczyła nam przedmiotu do rozmowy. Przez następne trzy dni padał gwałtowny deszcz i nasi zapaleni myśliwi musieli pozostać w domu, bo w taki czas nie można odnaleść ani śladu zwierząt i nie opuszczają one też prawie swoich nor. Dnia 30. lipca pogoda poprawiła się; korzystając z tego, kapitan Hod, Fox, Gumi i ja gotowaliśmy się do wycieczki do kraalu. Już rano przybyło do nas kilku górali, którzy posłyszawszy, że jakaś godna podziwu pagoda pojawiła się w okolicy Himalajów, zapragnęli ją zobaczyć. Piękne to typy ci górale z nad granicy tybetańskiej; odznaczają się wielką wojowniczą odwagą i wypróbowaną uczciwością. Prócz tego są nadzwyczaj gościnni i tak pod względem fizycznym jak moralnym nieskończenie przewyższają Hindusów zamieszkujących równiny. Bardzo podziwiali mniemaną pagodę, ale nasz stalowy olbrzym sprawił na nich jeszcze daleko silniejsze wrażenie. A przecież widzieli go tylko stojącego nieruchomo; cóżby dopiero było, gdyby zobaczyli, jak buchając płomieniami i wyrzucając kłęby dymu, przebywa śmiało strome drogi przerzynające ich góry. Pułkownik Munro przyjął bardzo gościnnie poczciwych górali, przebywających często na terytorjach Nepalu, aż po granicę indochińską. Rozmowa zwróciła się na tę okolicę nadgraniczną, w której Nana Sahib szukał schronienia po porażce Sipajów, kiedy tak zawzięcie ścigano go na całej przestrzeni Indji. Górale jednak nie wiedzieli o nim więcej od nas. I do nich doszła wieść o śmierci naboba i zdawało się, że nie powątpiewali o jej prawdziwości. Co do towarzyszy Nany Sahiba, którzy go przeżyli, musieli się zapewne schronić w głąb Tybetu, gdzie już trudnoby pomyśleć nawet o ich szukaniu. Wysłuchawszy tej mowy górali, pułkownik zamyślił się głęboko i juź nie brał udziału w dalszej rozmowie. Tylko kapitan Hod zadał im kilka pytań odnoszących się do dzikich zwierząt. Odpowiedzieli, że wiele z nich, a szczególniej tygrysy, szerzą straszne zniszczenie w niższych strefach Himalajów. Z ich powodu mieszkańcy opuszczają całe wsie i osady; tygrysy pochłonęły już liczne trzody kóz i owiec, a nawet i znaczna liczba krajowców stała się ich ofiarą. Pomimo, że rząd wyznaczył bardzo znaczne nagrody, trzysta rupji za każdego zabitego tygrysa, jednak nie znać, aby liczba tychże się zmiejszała, i biedni krajowcy z trwogą zadają sobie pytanie, czy na koniec nie będą zmuszeni ustąpić im miejsca, zwłaszcza, że tygrysy nie ograniczają się już na okolicę Tarryani, lecz można je już spotkać wszędzie na równinach, gdzie wysoka trawa, dżungle i krzaki mogą im służyć za kryjówkę. Górale pożegnali nas nareszcie i odeszli zachwyceni dobrem przyjęciem, obiecując odwiedzić nas jeszcze w Steam-House, a kapitan Hod, dwaj nasi towarzysze i ja, dobrze uzbrojeni i gotowi na wszelkie spotkania, udaliśmy się ku Tarryani. Gdyśmy doszli do miejsca, gdzie stała zasadzka z której wyratowaliśmy Mateusza Van Guitt, tenże podbiegł ku nam uradowany. Kilku z jego służby a w ich liczbie i Kalagani, zajęci byli przeprowadzeniem z zasadzki do klatki tygrysa, który złapał się w nią w nocy. Przepyszny ten zwierz wzbudził w kapitanie Hod wielką zazdrość. – Jeden mniej w tych lasach! – szepnął i westchnął ciężko, a westchnienie to odbiło się głośnem echem w piersiach Foxa. – Ale jeden więcej w menażerji! – zawołał dostawca – zacierając wesoło ręce. Jeszcze mi trzeba tylko dwóch tygrysów, jednego lwa i dwóch lampartów, a będę mógł przed oznaczonym terminem wywiązać się z moich zobowiązań. Czy nie raczycie panowie udać się ze mną do kraalu? – Uprzejmie dziękujemy – odrzekł kapitan Hod, ale dzisiaj polujemy na własny rachunek. – Kalagani jest na usługi panów, rzekł uprzejmie dostawca, a że doskonale zna cały las, więc może być użytecznym. – Przyjmujemy go chętnie za przewodnika. – Żegnam panów, życząc szczęśliwego polowania, tylko zmiłujcie się, nie wymordujcie wszystkiego. – O! przyrzekam, że zawsze jeszcze zostanie dość dla pana – odrzekł śmiejąc się kapitan. Mateusz Van Guitt ukłonił się nam wyszukanym gestem i znikł w lesie wraz ze swoją zdobyczą zamkniętą w przenośnej klatce. – No teraz ruszajmy! – zawołał kapitan – idę gonić za moim czterdziestym drugim. – A ja za trzydziestym ósmym – rzekł Fox. – A ja za pierwszym – dodałem. Ton, w jakim wypowiedziałem te słowa, wywołał uśmiech na ustach kapitana – poznał z niego – że nie tleje się we mnie wzniosły zapał myśliwski. – Czy znasz dobrze ten las? – zapytał kapitan Hod Kalaganiego. – Najmniej dwadzieścia razy przebiegłem go we wszystkich kierunkach, tak we dnie jak w nocy – odpowiedział. – Czy słyszałeś, że jakiś groźny tygrys ma się pojawiać nieustannie w tej okolicy? – Tak, ale nie jest to tygrys, tylko tygrysica. Widziano ją w największym lesie, o jakie dwie milki angielskie stąd i już od kilku dni starają się ją upolować, ale dotąd nadaremnie, czy chcecie panowie… – Ależ chcemy, chcemy – zawołał kapitan Hod, przerywając Hindusowi i poszliśmy za nim. Jakkolwiek w Tarryani znajduje się nadzwyczaj wiele tygrysów, nie należy jednak wyobrażać sobie że bez potrzeby uwijają się po drogach i lasach; dopóki głód ich nie zmusi, nie wychodzą ze swych kryjówek i bardzo wielu podróżników, przebywających lasy i dżungle, nigdy żadnego nie spotkało. Toteż urządzając na nie polowanie, trzeba najpierw starać się odkryć drogi, któremi przechodzą, a szczególniej źródła i strumienie, w których gaszą pragnienie. Ale nie dość na tem, trzeba jeszcze zostawić przynętę, przybijając udziec wołu do słupa stojącego wśród skał lub drzew, mogących myśliwym służyć za schronienie. Tak poluje się w lasach. Inna rzecz na równinach; w tych niebezpiecznych polowaniach słoń staje się nader użytecznym pomocnikiem człowieka, ale musi być starannie do tego tresowany. Jednak mimo to nieraz ogarnia go przestrach, co naraża na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo myśliwca siedzącego na jego grzbiecie. Tygrys śmiało i bez obawy napada na słonia a wtedy między nim a człowiekiem toczy się walka na grzbiecie ogromnego gruboskórca i kończy się bardzo często zwycięstwem tygrysa. W taki sposób odbywają się zwykle wielkie polowania radżów bogatych indyjskich sportsmenów – ale kapitan Hod ani myślał o nich, pieszo wyszukiwał je i pieszo walczył z tygrysami. Szliśmy tedy za prędko idącym przed nami Kalaganim, który jak zwykle Hindus, był małomowny i tylko krótko odpowiadał na zadawane pytania. W godzinę potem stanęliśmy nad bystrym strumieniem, na którego brzegach znać jeszcze było świeże ślady zwierząt. W pośród małej polanki wznosił się słup, a na nim wisiał udziec wołu. Przynęta była już naruszona przez szakale, zawsze czyhające na zdobycz, za naszem przybyciem uciekło ich ze dwanaście. – Panie kapitanie – rzekł Kalagani – tu będziemy oczekiwać tygrysicy, przyzna pan, że to wyborne miejsce na zasadzkę. Jakoż rzeczywiście można tu było z łatwością ukryć się na drzewach lub poza skałami, tak aby zwrócić krzyżowy ogień ku odosobnionemu słupowi wśród polanki. Ja i Gumi umieściliśmy się na jednem drzewie, a kapitan i Fox na dwóch wielkich rozłożystych dębach, stojących naprzeciw siebie. Kalagani stanął za wysoką skałą, na którą mógł się wdrapać w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Tym sposobem zwierz będzie ze wszystkich stron wystawiony na strzały, których uniknięcie byłoby niemożliwem. Teraz należało tylko czekać cierpliwie jego przybycia. Rozprószone szakale odzywały się w różnych stronach chrapliwem szczekaniem, ale nie ośmielały się wracać do słupa. Upłynęła może godzina, gdy nagie szczekanie ucichło i natychmiast dwa czy trzy szakale wyskoczyły z zarośli uciekając do najgęstszych zarośli. Kalagani skinął byśmy się mieli na ostrożności. Powodem tej spiesznej ucieczki szakali nie mogło być nic innego jak zbliżanie się jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza – najpewniej oczekiwanej przez nas tygrysicy – i należało lada chwila oczekiwać ukazania się jej na polance. Trzymaliśmy broń w pogotowiu, kapitan Hod zaś i Fox wycelowali swoje karabiny w stronę skąd wybiegły szakale, trzymając palce na cynglach. Wkrótce też zaczęły się zarośla poruszać i dał się słyszeć odgłos łamanych gałęzi, wyraźnie jakiś zwierz przesuwał się przez nie powoli i ostrożnie. Nie mógł on wcale widzieć zaczajonych myśliwych, sam więc tylko instynkt uprzedzał go, że miejsce to nie jest dość bezpieczne i pewnie byłby się cofnął, gdyby zapach wołowego mięsa nie podniecał jego głodu. Jednakże pokazawszy się stanął i cofnął się podejrzliwie o krok. Była to ogromna tygrysica, z wielką głową; zaczęła znów posuwać się przechylona ku ziemi, kołysząc się jak gadzina. Za niemem porozumieniem pozwoliliśmy jej podejść aż do słupa. Węszyła ziemię i najeżyła grzbiet, jak kot zamierzający się rzucić. W tem rozległy się dwa strzały karabinowe. – Czterdziesty drugi! – krzyknął kapitan. – Trzydziesty ósmy! – krzyknął Fox. Obaj wystrzelili jednocześnie i tak trafnie, że tygrysica ugodzona w samo serce potoczyła się i padła. Najpierw przypadł do niej Kalagani, my zeskoczyliśmy z drzew; Tygrysica leżała zabita. Ale czyj strzał był śmiertelny? kto ją zabił, kapitan czy Fox?.. Oto o czem należało się przekonać. Kalagani rozciął tygrysicę, w sercu tkwiły dwie kule. – Tak więc – rzekł z westchnieniem kapitan, wypada po połowie na każdego z nas. – A po połowie, mój kapitanie – odrzekł smutnie Fox. I myślę, że żaden z nich nie byłby za nic w świecie odstąpił przypadającej na niego części. Tak szczęśliwy rezultat polowania, i to bez wystawienia się na niebezpieczeństwo, jest nader rzadkiem zdarzeniem w rocznikach myśliwych. Fox i Kalagani pozostali dla zdjęcia przepysznego futra z zabitego zwierza, a ja z kapitanem powróciliśmy do Steam-House. Nie jest moim zamiarem wyliczać wszystkie drobne nasze przygody myśliwskie, jeżeli nie zawierały nic nadzwyczajnego. Wystarczy zatem tylko wzmianka że Hod i Fox nie mieli wcale powodu do skarg. Dnia 13. lipca sprzyjało im nadzwyczajnie szczęście przy t. zw. „Houddi”, t. j. polowaniu z sztucznej zasadzki. Taka „Houddi” jest to mały fort drewniany, zaopatrzony w liczne strzelnice i zbudowany w miejscu, gdzie dzikie zwierzęta chodzą do wodopoju. Ponieważ zwierzęta przyzwyczajają się do tych małych budowli, zbliżają się do nich bez obawy, idąc w ten sposób po pewną śmierć. Ale i tu chodzi o to, aby je zabić zaraz pierwszym strzałem, bo w przeciwnym razie nie obchodzi się bez zawziętej walki na śmierć lub życie, bo „Houddi” nie zawsze może obronić myśliwych przed atakami rozwścieczonego raną zwierzęcia. Tak też zdarzyło się przy następującej sposobności. Van Guitt dotrzymywał nam towarzystwa. Może spodziewał się, że jakiegoś tylko lekko zranionego tygrysa będzie mógł dostać do swego kraalu i tam z rany wyleczyć! Tegoż dnia zaszły naszym myśliwym drogę aż trzy tygrysy, które po pierwszej salwie rzuciły się na ściany „Houddi”. Pierwsze dwa padły ku ubolewaniu handlarza od kul drugiej salwy, w chwili, gdy się już wydrapywały na ściany, trzeci zaś dostał się aż do wnętrza, wprawdzie zraniony w łopatkę i broczący krwią, ale jeszcze bardzo niebezpieczny. – Tego schwytamy żywcem! – krzyknął wesoło Van Guitt, występując przy tych słowach parę kroków naprzód. Jeszcze nie skończył tego zbyt pohopnego zdania, gdy zwierzę rzuciło się na niego, obaliło go jednem uderzeniem łap, tak, że byłoby już bezwątpienia po handlarzu, gdyby kapitan Hod nie wpakował w ostatniej chwili tygrysowi kuli w głowę, która go na miejscu położyła trupem. Van Guitt podniósł się ociężale z ziemi. – Ależ mój kapitanie – rzekł – zamiast mu podziękować za ocalenie życia – mógł pan przecież jeszcze trochę poczekać!… – Czekać!… Na co? – odrzekł kapitan, czy może na to, by tygrys panu łapami rozszarpał pierś? – Z jednego uderzenia łapą nie umiera się jeszcze. – No, dobrze, niech i tak będzie, odrzekł kapitan Hod bardzo oschle – na drugi raz będę czekał. Ten tygrys nie mógł już powiększyć stanu liczebnego menażerji przezacnego Van Guitta i dostarczył tylko przepysznego koca przed łóżko; ale to szczęśliwe polowanie powiększyło ilość zabitych przez kapitana tygrysów na 42, tygrysów zaś Foxa na 38, nie licząc już wcale pół tygrysicy, którą każdy z nich zapisał na swoje konto. Dla tych wielkich polowań nie zapominaliśmy wcale o małych. Pan Parazard nigdy by nam lego nie przebaczył. Antylopy i kozice dostarczały ciągłych urozmaiceń naszej kuchni. Banks nie brał udziału w naszych myśliwskich wycieczkach po Tarryani, wolał zwiedzać wyższe okolice Himalajów, szczególnie jeśli pułkownik Munro chciał mu towarzyszyć. Ale zaledwie parę razy zdołał go do tego nakłonić. Z niepokojem też, że od czasu naszego tu pobytu, sir Edward Munro był więcej zamyślony i smutny. Mówił mniej jeszcze niż zwykle, dłużej przebywał samotny w swoim pokoju i tylko niekiedy miewał jakieś narady z Mac-Neil'em. Czyżby ułożyli sobie jakiś nowy plan, który pragnęli ukryć nawet przed Banksem. Dnia 18. lipca przybył do nas w odwiedziny Mateusz Van Guitt; mniej szczęśliwy od kapitana Hod, dostawca nie powiększył swej menażerji ani jednym okazem. Tak tygrysy, jakoteż lwy i lamparty nie raczyły dać mu się złapać, a wcale nie miał ochoty zapuszczać się głęboko na zachód dla uzupełnienia obowiązkowej liczby. To też bynajmniej nie ukrywał swego złego humoru. Do Steam-House towarzyszył mu Kalagani i dwu chikarisów z jego służby. Urządzenie naszego sanatorjum podobało mu się bardzo; pułkownik zaprosił go na objad. Przyjął chętnie zaproszenie, obiecując jeść za czterech. Zanim podano obiad, Van Guitt chciał szczegółowo obejrzeć Steam-House; jego urządzenie tak wygodne i eleganckie bardzo mu się podobało. Cóż to za różnica z jego ubogim kraalem! Zajęły go bardzo i nie szczędził pochwał dwom naszym przenośnym domkom-wagonom, ale muszę przyznać, że nasz stalowy olbrzym nie budził w nim uwielbienia. Tak zagorzały przyrodnik musiał pozostać zimnym wobec arcydzieła mechaniki, mógł więc podziwiać choćby najgenjalniej obmyślane i wykończone sztuczne zwierzę? – Nie lekceważ sobie naszego słonia, panie Van Guitt – rzekł mu Banks – jest on nadzwyczaj potężny, i w razie potrzeby byłoby dla niego niczem uciągnąć oprócz dwóch naszych przenośnych domów twoje wszystkie klatki z menażerją. – Mam do tego bawoły i wolę ich spokojny i pewny krok. – Tak!… tylko że nasz stalowy olbrzym nie lęka się ani pazurów ani zębów tygrysich – rzekł kapitan Hod. – Spodziewam się – odrzekł Mateusz Van Guitt, bo pocóż dzikie zwierzęta miałyby go napastować? nie ugryzłyby przecież jego metalowego ciała. Aie jeśli dostawca okazywał się tak obojętnym dla naszego słonia, za to jego Hindusi, a szczególniej Kalagani prawie go pożerali oczyma. Znać było, że z tem ich uwielbieniem dla olbrzymiego zwierza, łączyła się pewna zabobonna cześć. Kalagani nie ukrywał podziwu, gdy inżynier powiedział mu, że stalowy olbrzym był potężniejszym i silniejszym niż jego cały razem połączony zaprzęg, jaki posiadają w kraalu. Przy tej sposobności kapitan Hod opowiedział mu z dumą naszą przygodę ze słoniami księcia Guru Singh. Podczas tego opowiadania na ustach dostawcy przesunął się uśmiech niedowierzania, ale nie powiedział ani słówka. Obiad przeszedł wesoło. Mateusz Van Guitt jadł z wybornym apetytem, ale też przyznać trzeba, że pan Parazard tym razem przewyższył sam siebie i z dostarczanej przez nas do jego spiżarni zwierzyny urządził obiad co się zowie doskonały. Nasza piwnica dostarczyła wybornego wina, z których szczególnie jeden gatunek francuskiego wina tak smakował dostawcy, że pijąc, nieustannie się oblizywał i cmokał językiem. Dość, że po skończonym obiedzie tak jakoś niepewnie stąpał, że widocznem było, że wino poszło mu nie tylko do głowy ale i w nogi. Pożegnano go późnym wieczorem a dzięki towarzyszom, Mateusz Van Guitt mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do kraalu. Przez kilka następnych dni była szkaradna pogoda, co zmuszało nas nie opuszczać Steam-House. Pragnęliśmy bardzo, aby się skończyła pora deszczów, trwająca z przerwami od trzech miesięcy, gdyż jeżeli jakaś okoliczność nie zmusi do zmiany ułożonego przez Banksa programu, już tylko sześć tygodni mieliśmy przepędzić w naszem sanatorjum. Dnia 19. lipca powstało drobne nieporozumienie między kapitanem a Van Guittem. Kapitan zastrzelił tygrysa właśnie w chwili, kiedy ten chciał wejść do pułapki. Tygrys ten stał się czterdziestym trzecim dla kapitana, ale nie stał się ósmym dla handlarza. Po dość ożywionej wymianie słów nawiązali znowu przyjazne stosunki głównie dzięki interwencji pułkownika, który osiągnął, że kapitan Hod zobowiązał się nie zabijać tych zwierząt, które „objawią niezłomne postanowienie” dać się złapać do jednej z pułapek Van Guitta. Dnia 23. lipca kilku nadgranicznych górali po raz drugi przybyło do nas w odwiedziny. Wioska ich zwana Suari, leżała tylko o pięć mil od naszego obozowiska, prawie na granicach Tarryani. Jeden z nich oznajmił nam, że od kilku już tygodni tygrysica szerzy w tej okolicy straszne zniszczenie. Dziesiątkowała wszelkie trzody a jeśliby tak trwało dłużej, musieliby opuścić wioskę, w której niepodobna byłoby mieszkać dłużej, bo nie tylko zwierzętom domowym ale i ludziom zagraża ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo. Wszelkie środki do jakich się uciekają, łapki, zasadzki, polowania, okazały się bezskuteczne; najstarsi górale nie pamiętają równie dzikiego zwierza. Opowiadanie to podnieciło jeszcze myśliwski zapał kapitana Hod; niezwłocznie też oznajmił góralom, że uda się z nimi do Suari, ofiarując na ich usługi swoje doświadczenie i celne strzały co przyjęli z nadzwyczajną radością. Zdaje mi się, że przychodząc liczyli trochę na to. – Czy pójdziesz z nami, Maucler? – zapytał mnie kapitan. – A jakże, mógłżebym opuścić tak zajmujące polowanie? – odpowiedziałem. – Tym razem i ja będę wam towarzyszył, rzekł inżynier. – Wybornie, Banksje! – zawołaliśmy obydwaj równocześnie. – A ja, czy nie będę na tej uczcie, panie kapitanie? zapytał Fox. – Widzicie go! – odrzekł kapitan, chce mu się koniecznie uzupełnić swoje pół tygrysicy. No, niech cię tam!… pójdziesz z nami. Ponieważ zapewne przyjdzie nam zabawić w Suari trzy lub cztery dni, Banks zapytał pułkownika czy nie zechce pójść z nami, ale ten odpowiedział, że woli przez ten czas zwiedzić z sierżantem Mac-Neilem i Gumim środkowy pas Himalajów. Postanowiliśmy tegoż dnia jeszcze udać się do kraalu, prosić Mateusza Van Guitt, aby nam pozwolił zabrać kilku jego chikarisów, którzy mogą być nam bardzo użyteczni. Przybyliśmy do kraalu około południa i zaraz zawiadomiliśmy dostawcę o zamierzonej wyprawie. Nie ukrywał swej radości, dowiadując się o napadach i licznych ofiarach tygrysicy, mówiąc, że gdy je opowie nabywcom, podniesie to bardzo sławę dzikich zwierząt półwyspu. Oddał nam do rozporządzenia trzech Hindusów i Kalaganiego, zawsze chętnego do wzięcia udziału w niebezpiecznych wyprawach. Van Guitt zastrzegł sobie tylko, że jeśliby, co prawie niepodobna, udało się tygrysicę schwytać żywcem, zostanie wcieloną do jego menażerji. A jakże to ogromnie podniesie jej cenę, gdy na klatce wywiesi napis: „Królowa Tarryani, która pożarła sto trzydzieści ośm osób obojej płci”. Wyruszyliśmy z kraalu około drugiej, a przed czwartą już byliśmy w Suari. Tam ludność zostawała pod wpływem największego przerażenia, gdyż właśnie tego dnia rano tygrysica pochwyciła nad strumieniem i uniosła do lasu młodą Hinduskę. Bogaty kolonista angielski przyjął nas nader gościnnie w swoim domu; tak wielkich już strat nabawiła go tygrysica, że byłby chętnie zapłacił za jej skórę kilka tysięcy rupji. – Panie Hod – rzekł do kapitana – przed kilku laty tygrysica zmusiła mieszkańców do opuszczenia trzynastu wiosek, obejmujących 250 mil kwadratowych dobrego gruntu, który musiał pozostać odłogiem. Jeśli u nas nie przestanie szerzyć tak strasznego spustoszenia, przyjdzie do tego, że trzeba nam będzie opuścić całą tę prowincję. – Czy próbowaliście już wszelkich możliwych środków, aby ją zgładzić? zapytał Banks. – Robiliśmy co tylko było w naszej mocy, zastawialiśmy łapki, zasadzki, żer ze strychniną – wszystko nadaremnie. – No, nie mogę ręczyć za skutek, ale będziemy się starać uwolnić was od tej potwornej królowej. Do naszej gromadki przyłączyło się dwudziestu górali doskonale znających miejscowość. Przez trzy dni, 24. 25., 26. lipca, przeszukaliśmy z nimi całą okolicę, nie mogąc nigdzie znaleźć śladu tygrysicy. Udało nam się tylko wytropić dwa inne tygrysy, które padły od kul kapitana. – Czterdziesty piąty – rzekł spokojnie. Nareszcie 27. tygrysica zaznaczyła swoje pojawienie się nowem przestępstwem. Bawół naszego gospodarza znikł z pastwiska i tylko resztki z niego znaleziono o jakie ćwierć mili od wsi. Zabójstwo – rozmyślne morderstwo – jakby powiedział prawnik – popełnione zostało nadedniem. Tak więc morderca nie mógł być daleko. Ale czy była to owa od tak dawna poszukiwana tygrysica? Hindusi z Suari nie wątpili o tem. – Oj! to sprawka mego wuja ! – rzekł jeden z górali. Mój wuj! Tak wogóle nazywają Hindusi tygrysy w większej części prowincji półwyspu, a pochodzi to stąd, iż wierzą, że dusze wszystkich ich przodków, po swojej śmierci mieszkają w ciałach tych zwierząt. Bądź co bądź w tym razie góral powinien był przynajmniej powiedzieć: to moja ciotka! Postanowiliśmy udać się na poszukiwanie tygrysicy nim noc zapadnie, bo w ciemności trudniej byłoby rozpoznać ślady: a ponieważ po tak obfitej uczcie musi być syta, więc pewnie przez parę dni nie wyjdzie ze swej nory. Krwawe ślady znaczyły drogę od miejsca pochwycenia bawołu do zarośli lasu, które parę razy już przeszukiwaliśmy daremnie: teraz postanowiliśmy otoczyć je do koła, aby zwierz nie mógł przejść niewidziany. Górale rozstawili się w koło, tak, aby stopniowo mogli ścieśniać się do środka. Z jednej strony stanął kapitan Hod, ja i Kalagani – z drugiej Banks i Fox; w obwodzie mieliśmy Hindusów wziętych z kraalu i ze wsi. Każdy punkt tego łańcucha był zarówno niebezpieczny, bo na każdy mogła tygrysica uderzyć i przerwać go. Niewątpliwie tygrysica musiała być w zaroślach, ponieważ krwawe ślady dochodzące do nich z jednej strony, nie pokazywały się z drugiej, pewnie więc choć czasowo w nich przebywała. Posuwaliśmy się powoli, coraz więcej zacieśniając koło i w jakie pół godziny stanęliśmy na skraju lasu; dotąd nic nie upewniło, że zwierz się tu znajduje. Teraz już mogliśmy widzieć tylko najbliżej stojących, a trzeba było podchodzić zupełnie jednocześnie, umówiliśmy się zatem, że pierwszy, który wejdzie do lasu, wystrzeli na znak dla innych. Niebawem kapitan wyprzedzający wszystkich dał ognia – było pięć minut po wpół do dziewiątej rano. W kwadrans później koło tak się ścieśniło, żeśmy dotykali się łokciami. Dotąd zwierz nie pokazywał się i tylko szelest deptanych gałęzi zakłócał doskonałą ciszę. Wtem rozległ się głośny ryk. – Zwierz jest tu! – krzyknął kapitan, wskazując otwór pieczary, wydrążonej w skale, osłonionej kępą drzew. Kapitan miał słuszność, tygrysica skryła się tam czując się ze wszystkich stron otoczoną. Hod, Banks, Fox, Kalagani ja i kilku ludzi z kraalu podeszliśmy do małego otworu, przed którym kończyły się krwawe ślady. – Trzeba wejść do jaskini – rzekł Hod. – To rzecz niebezpieczna – rzekł Banks – pierwszy ktoby wszedł, naraziłby się conajmniej na niebezpieczne rany, – Pomimo to ja wejdę! – rzekł Hod, oglądając swój karabin. – Dobrze, panie kapitanie, ale dopiero po mnie! zawołał Fox schylając się ku otworowi jaskini. – O nie Foxie, nie, to moja rzecz! rzekł stanowczo kapitan Hod. – A! mój kapitanie – rzekł Fox z łagodnym wyrzutem, ja liczę mniej o siedmiu – dopiero trzydziestu ośmiu. I w takiej chwili oni obliczali zabite tygrysy. – Żadnemu z was nie pozwolę wejść! – krzyknął Banks. – Znalazłby się inny sposób – rzekł wtedy Kalagani. – Jakiż? – zapytaliśmy jednocześnie. – Podkurzyć jaskinię – odpowiedział. Wtedy zwierz zmuszony będzie z niej wyjść, i można będzie zabić go bez wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. – Kalagani ma słuszność – rzekł Banks. Trzeba co prędzej naznosić zielska i suchych gałęzi i zatkać niemi otwór. Wiatr będzie pędził do wnętrza dym i płomienie a nie chcąc zostać spaloną, tygrysica musi wyjść. – I wyjdzie najniezawodniej – rzekł Kalagani. – Zgoda! – zawołał kapitan; czekamy aby ją powitać. W mgnieniu oka ułożono przed otworem jaskini wielki stos suchych traw i gałęzi, jakich nie brakło w zaroślach. Żaden szmer nie dochodził nas z wnętrza jaskini i nic nie widać było w ciemnej prowadzącej do niej norze. A jednak ryk pierwej usłyszany wyszedł z niej niezawodnie. Podpalono stos. W jednej chwili buchnął płomień. Wiatr pędził do jaskini czarny i gęsty dym, który niezawodnie wkrótce oddechać w niej nie dozwoli. Niebawem rozległ się ryk daleko straszniejszy niż pierwszy. Zwierz uczuł, że pozbawiają go ostatniego przytułku – dym dusił go, zmuszając do wyjścia z jaskini. Czekaliśmy na niego zasłonięci nieco odłamami skał i pniami drzew, aby odrazu nie rzucił się na któregoś z nas. Kapitan obrał sobie inne daleko niebezpieczniejsze stanowisko. Stanął przy wejściu do wąskiego przejścia w zaroślach, jedynego w które musiałaby się rzucić tygrysica chcąc uciekać w głąb lasu. Przykląkł na jedno kolano aby lepiej mógł celować i z wymierzoną bronią czekał nieruchomy jak posąg z marmuru. Zaledwie trzy minuty upłynęły od czasu podpalenia stosu, gdy rozległo się trzecie z kolei wycie, a raczej ryk w norze. W jednej chwili stos został rozrzucony i ogromna tygrysica ukazała się wśród kłębów dymu. – Strzelać! – krzyknął Banks. Dziesięć wystrzałów rozległo się jednocześnie, ale przekonaliśmy się potem, że wszystkie chybiły. Zwierz wypadł niesłychanie prędko, zasłonięty kłębami dymu, więc niepodobna było trafić. Przeskoczywszy stos, tygrysica długim skokiem rzuciła się ku zaroślom. Kapitan czekał na nią z zimną krwią i wystrzelił – kula jego ugodziła ją poniżej łopatki. Szybko jak błyskawica, tygrysica rzuciła się na niego, obaliła i strasznemi łapami miała zgnieść mu głowę… gdy w tem przyskoczył Kalagani z szerokim nożem w ręku. Jeszcze drgał w powietrzu krzyk, jaki wydarł się z naszych piersi, gdy już odważny Hindus przyskoczył do dzikiego zwierza i ugodził go nożem właśnie w chwili, gdy miał zatopić pazury w twarzy kapitana. Skutkiem tego nagłego napadu, zwierz odwrócił się szybko, rzucił się na Hindusa i obalił go. Ale kapitan zerwał się w tej chwili i chwytając nóż opuszczony przez Kalaganiego, pewną ręką wbił go w serce zwierza. Tygrysica padła na ziemię. Wszystkie te przerażające sceny odbyły się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Kapitan klęczał jeszcze, gdyśmy przybiegli do niego, Kalagani podniósł się, krew płynęła z jego ramienia. – Bag mahryaga!… Bag mahryaga!… – krzyczeli Hindusi, co znaczy: tygrysica nie żyje. Rzeczywiście leżała martwa. A było to ogromne zwierzę. Miała dziesięć stóp długości od pyska do ogona, odpowiedni tułów, wielkie łapy opatrzone ogromnemi pazurami, tak ostremi jakby je wyszlifował szlifierz. Podczas gdy myśmy podziwiali ogromnego zwierza, chciwi zemsty Hindusi wymyślali mu najokropniej. Kalagani zbliżył się do kapitana Hod. – Dziękuję panu – rzekł. – Ty mnie!… zawołał kapitan, ale to ja przeciwnie powinienem podziękować tobie, dzielny Hindusie. Gdyby nie ty, jużby 1-mu pułkowi karabinierów armji królewskiej brakowało jednego z jego kapitanów. – Gdyby nie pan, jabym już nie żył – odrzekł zimno Hindus, – Ależ, do kroćset tysięcy! – przecież rzuciłeś się z nożem w ręku na tygrysicę w chwili, gdy miała zgnieść mi czaszkę. – To cóż, ale pan kapitan zabił ją, co stanowi już czterdziestego szóstego. – Wiwat! wiwat! niech żyje kapitan Hod! – wołali Hindusi. Rzeczywiście kapitan miał prawo zapisać tę tygrysicę na swój rachunek, a Kalaganiemu podziękował serdecznym uściskiem dłoni. – Pójdź z nami do Steam-House – rzekł Banks: masz na łopatce ranę od pazurów tygrysicy; w naszej aptece znajdzie się środek na jej zagojenie. Kalagani skłonił się na znak zezwolenia i pożegnawszy górali, którzy nie mogli nam się dość nadziękować, wybraliśmy się z powrotem do naszego sanatorjum. Chikarisowie, pożegnawszy nas, powrócili do kraalu. Ale i tym razem wracali z próżnemi rękoma, i jeśli Mateusz Van Guitt liczył na „królowę Tarryani” dla uzupełnienia swej menażerji, to biedny zawiódł się bardzo. Ale też w tych warunkach niepodobieństwem było pochwycić ją żywcem. Przybyliśmy do Steam-House około południa – i ku naszemu niemałemu zdziwieniu nie zastaliśmy pułkownika Munro; oddalił się zabrawszy z sobą Mac-Neila i Gumiego. Zostawił tylko list do Banksa, żeby się nie niepokoił jego nieobecnością, gdyż pragnie tylko dotrzeć do granic Nepalu, aby rozjaśnić pewne wątpliwości odnoszące się do towarzyszy Nany Sahiba, i że powróci niezawodnie przed terminem wyznaczonym na nasz pobyt w okolicy Himalajów. List ten Banks przeczytał głośno; zdawało mi się wyraźnie, że słuchając czytania Kalagani nie zdołał ukryć pewnego niezadowolenia. Ale chyba zdawało mi się – cóżby mu mogło na tem zależeć.